


Roll Down Your Window

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [15]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack likes to watch the trees in the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll Down Your Window

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 16 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

Ianto awoke in the small hours, wondering what had woken him until he felt the cold breeze pass over him.

Glancing over, he found (as expected) Jack standing naked at the open window. He'd been, understandably, rather fond of the fresh air since his time underground, and for the most part, Ianto had been happy to appease him.

But it was 3am, January, and cold.

And some of them had to sleep.

"Jack," he mumbled, curling into himself for warmth. "S'cold."

"Sorry." Jack turned to face him. "I was just watching the trees sway in the wind."

"S'not wind." Ianto's sleepy voice was muffled by his pillow as he closed his eyes again and snuggled down. "Ice in gas form."

"Sorry," Jack repeated, pushing the window closed slowly. He stood a moment or two longer at the window, watching a flake or two of snow begin to swirl in the breeze.

Ianto opened his eyes again when the space next to him wasn't refilled. He could see the tension beginning to build again in Jack's back, his arms folded across his chest.

Taking the duvet with him, he shuffled to the wardrobe and got out some extra blankets. Shuffling back, he stood next to Jack, wrapping them both in layers of blankets and duvet and re-opening the window.

Sometimes a little bit of lost sleep and a little bit of cold were worth it.


End file.
